Нанайский язык
Нана́йский язы́к — язык нанайцев. В научной литературе также встречаются такие названия нанайского языка и нанайцев, как гольды, ходзены (хэчже, хэцзен), тазы. Число говорящих около 5—10 тысяч человек. Генеалогическая принадлежность Первую попытку классификации тунгусо-маньчжурских языков, основанную на классификации племён, предпринял Л. И. Шренк 1883: 292. Он выделил четыре группы приамурских тунгусских племен: # дауры и солоны — тунгусские племена с сильной монгольской примесью; # маньчжуры, гольды, орочи — южная ветвь тунгусо-маньчжурских племен; # орочоны, манегирцы, бирары, кили; # ольчи, ороки, негидальцы, самагиры. Таким образом, нанайские племена (гольды) в данной классификации входят в одну группу с маньчжурами и орочами. Все существовавшие в 20-х годах XX века классификации тунгусо-маньчжурских языков имели в своей основе деление на южную (маньчжурскую) и северную (тунгусскую) подгруппы, при этом некоторые языки (в том числе нанайский) в различных классификациях относят то к северной, то к южной подгруппе. По мнению В. И. Цинциус, такое деление не принципиально и носит лишь вспомогательный характер 1949: 17. В. А. Аврорин предложил разделить тунгусо-маньчжурские языки на «три в равной мере самостоятельных подгруппы»: северную тунгусскую, включающую эвенкийский, негидальский, солонский, эвенский; южную тунгусскую — нанайский, ульчский, орочский, орокский, удэгейский; прежнюю южную тунгусо-маньчжурскую переименовать в маньчжурскую (или «западную») и отнести к ней маньчжурский и чжурчженьский 1961: 2. По мнению О. П. Суника, разделение на три группы «не содержит в себе чего-либо принципиально неприемлемого, но не дает… и чего-либо в лингвистическом отношении полезного» 1962: 18. О. П. Суник предлагает классификацию, в которой первые две группы языков, приведенные В. А. Аврориным, не являются самостоятельными, но обнаруживают большее грамматическое и лексическое сходство, чем маньчжурские языки по отношению ко всем тунгусским. В то же время, южно-тунгусские языки имеют больше сходства с маньчжурскими, чем северно-тунгусские. Тунгусскую ветвь О. П. Суник разделяет на эвонкийскую подгруппу (эвенкийский, включая его солонский диалект, негидальский, эвенский) и нанайскую, или нанийскую подгруппу (нанайский, ульчский, орочский, орокский, удэгейский). Другую, маньчжурскую, ветвь представляют маньчжурские языки: а) письменный маньчжурский с его живыми диалектами, распространенными на территории Китая; б) мёртвый чжурчжэньский 1962: 18. Ареал распространения Нанайский язык распространен в нескольких дистантно расположенных районах на Дальнем Востоке: — район распространения средне- и нижнеамурских диалектов (найхинского, джуенского, болонского, эконьского и т. д.) — бассейн реки Амур в среднем течении; Нанайский, Амурский, Солнечный и Комсомольский районы Хабаровского края; — район распространения кур-урмийского диалекта — бассейны рек Кур и Урми, Хабаровский сельский район Хабаровского края, с. Улика национальное, с. Кукан, с. Догордон, с. Хаил и др.; — ареал бикинского диалекта — Пожарский район Приморского края 1976: 24; — ареал распространения сунгарийского диалекта — пограничные участки бассейна Уссури в Китайской провинции Хэйлунцзян 1994. Там нанайцы (известные как «хэчжэ», 赫哲族) проживают в Тунцзянской (同江) и Фуюаньской (抚远) волостях Цзямусыйского (佳木斯, Jiamusi) уезда и в Жаохэйской (饶河) волости Шуанъяшаньского (双鸭山, Shuangyashan) уезда.http://www.china.com.cn/ch-shaoshu/index20.htm Есть основания предполагать, что на территории России нанайский язык лучше всего сохранился в Нанайском районе Хабаровского края благодаря более тесному и инициативному языковому сообществу, которое ведет работу над изданием книг на нанайском языке и учебников родного языка, а также благодаря национальному статусу Нанайского района. Диалектное членение Существует несколько классификаций диалектов нанайского языка. Первые классификации были менее дробными, в них больше внимания уделялось выяснению ареалов, чем критериям разграничения диалектов. Примером такой классификации может послужить классификация Н. А. Липской-Вальронд в Дальневосточной энцинклопедии (1927 г.), в которой выделяется 7 диалектов: # Сунгарийский диалект — от дер. Монголи до с. Морхоко. # Верхнеамурский диалект — от с. Морхоко до оз. Эни на правом берегу Амура. # Уссурийский диалект — от с. Баца на правом берегу Амура, по Уссури и её притокам. # Урминский диалект — от с. Исаки на левом берегу р. Урми и с. Сусу Даптуни. # Курский диалект — от сел. Джармя (совр. Джармен) на р. Тунгуске до слияния р. Кура с р. Урми. # Среднеамурский диалект — от с. Джармя по Амуру до с. Да (совр. Дада) # Нижнеамурский диалект — от с. Да до с. Кемри напротив сел. Суханово по: Сем 1976: 21. В 20-х гг. XX в., на которые пришёлся первый период изучения нанайского языка, ареал расселения нанайцев был гораздо более обширным, чем в наше время, и те диалекты, которые тогда ещё не были зафиксированы исследователями, по-видимому, исчезли, так и оставшись без названий. В более поздних диалектологических классификациях география ареала нанайского языка резко сужается; многие нижнеамурские и уссурийские диалекты остались неисследованными. Следующий период исследования нанайского языка, собственно лингвистический, начался в конце 40-х годов, после почти двадцатилетнего перерыва. В классификациях растёт количество диалектов. Если Н. А. Липская-Вальронд выделяет всего 7 диалектов, то в последующих классификациях их насчитывается до 10. Согласно классификации О. П. Суника, «нанайский язык образует два наречия, распадающиеся на ряд говоров»: а) среднеамурское — сакачи-алянский, найхинский, болонский, джуенский, гаринский говоры; б) верхнеамурское — кур-урмийский, бикинский, правобережный амурский, сунгарийский, уссурийский говоры 1962: 23; В классификации, приведённой в «Грамматике нанайского языка» В. А. Аврорина, нанайский язык разделяется на три наречия: сунгарийское (или верхнеамурское), амурское (или нижнеамурское) и кур-урмийское, которые также подразделяются на ряд говоров. Основные отличия от классификации О. П. Суника касаются амурского и верхнеамурского наречий: В. А. Аврорин рассматривает болонскую и джуенскую разновидности языка как подговоры найхинского говора и выделяет третье, кур-урмийское, наречие, тогда как О. П. Суник рассматривает эту разновидность языка как кур-урмийский говор 1955: 7-8. В классификации Л. И. Сем диалектная структура представлена иначе: вместо двух наречий (средне- и верхнеамурского), как у О. П. Суника, и трёх наречий (амурского, сунгарийского и кур-урмийского), как у В. А. Аврорина выделяются верхне-, средне- и нижнеамурское наречие, которые разделяются на ряд диалектов: а) верхнеамурское наречие: правобережный амурский, сунгарийский, бикинский (уссурийский), кур-урмийский диалекты; б) среднеамурское наречие: сикачи-алянский, найхинский, джуенский диалекты; в) нижнеамурское наречие: болонский, эконский, горинский диалекты 1976: 24. Л. И. Сем объединяет диалекты, которые В. А. Аврорин разделяет на сунгарийское и кур-урмийское наречия, что совпадает с классификацией О. П. Суника, который также объединяет эти диалекты в одно наречие. Но ни О. П. Суник, ни В. А. Аврорин не выделяют нижнеамурское наречие. В классификации О. П. Суника делается акцент на морфологических и фонетических отличиях верхнеамурских говоров от всех остальных. В то же время, между нижне- и среднеамурскими говорами не наблюдается столь значительных различий. В классификации В. А. Аврорина акцентируются различия между кур-урмийским и сунгарийскими говорами. В свою очередь, Л. И. Сем обращает внимание на особенности диалектов нижнеамурского наречия, которые всё же отличают это наречие от среднеамурского. Следует отметить, что среди современных носителей нанайского языка (представителей средне- и нижнеамурских диалектов) происходит нивелирование и смешение диалектных черт в связи с обширными миграциями населения и системой преподавания нанайского языка, основанной на найхинском диалекте, поэтому диалектологическая дифференциация современных языковых данных является весьма затруднительной. Социолингвистическая ситуация По данным 1994, общая численность нанайцев в мире составляет 11883, из них в сельской местности Хабаровского края проживают 8940 нанайцев. Однако в Хабаровском крае осталось всего около 100—150 носителей нанайского языка. На всей территории Хабаровского ареала распространения языка доля коренного нанайского населения составляет в среднем не более 30 %; национальных нанайских деревень практически не осталось — всего в трёх сёлах (Джуен, Улика национальное, Дада) нанайцы составляют более 90 % населения, в остальных населенных пунктах эта цифра значительно ниже (источник данных — «Информация по населенным пунктам, районам проживания и хозяйственной деятельности коренных малочисленных народов Севера и Дальнего Востока РФ по данным Управления уполномоченного Минэкономразвития России по Дальневосточному району на 01.01.2002 года»). Как видно из этих данных, ситуация для сохранения языка неблагоприятная: носители языка разбросаны по разным сёлам и зачастую изолированы друг от друга. Нанайский язык продолжает функционировать в сфере бытового общения людей не моложе 40 лет. Владея в достаточной степени родным языком, люди 40-50 лет при общении с людьми своего возраста или моложе предпочитают русский язык, используя нанайский в основном для общения с пожилыми людьми старше 70 лет. Нанайский язык преподаётся в средней школе. Недельная учебная нагрузка и продолжительность обучения неодинаковы: существует стандартная программа преподавания нанайского языка, которая используется в 7 сёлах. Кроме того, в с. Бельго, с. Нижние Халбы и с. Верхняя Эконь введена экспериментальная программа обучения нанайскому языку с увеличенной учебной нагрузкой. Стандартная нагрузка составляет 1-2 ч в неделю; в разных школах продолжительность обучения разная (от 4 до 10 лет, начиная с 1 класса). В школах с экспериментальной программой язык преподаётся с 1 по 9 класс с большей учебной нагрузкой. На занятиях по нанайскому языку используются учебники, сборники сказок и художественная литература на нанайском языке. Иногда по инициативе учителей также используются и фольклорные аудиозаписи. Однако очевидны нехватка обучающих и вспомогательных материалов, технологий обучения, трудности в создании мотивации у детей. Учебники нанайского языка построены по модели учебников русского языка как родного, в которых акцент делается не на обучение собственно языку, а на теоретическую/практическую грамматику. Эта модель не адекватна в ситуации, когда учащиеся не владеют изучаемым языком. К тому же, существующие учебные материалы ориентированы преимущественно (или только) на развитие навыков чтения, тогда как количество печатных изданий на нанайском языке не превышает одного-двух десятков, причем это сборники фольклора или художественные произведения историко-биографического жанра, издающиеся очень ограниченным тиражом. Обучение же устной речи в достаточной мере не проводится и учебными пособиями не подкреплено. В целом, нанайский язык почти полностью вытеснен из всех сфер коммуникации русским языком. Для сохранения языка в современной ситуации требуются экстренные меры. Графика Основная статья ''Нанайская письменность''. Первые тексты на нанайском языке были написаны в конце XIX в (использовалась кириллица). В начале 1930-х гг. для нанайского языка была разработана письменность на латинской основе. С 1937—1938 стал использоваться алфавит ничем не отличающийся от русского. Недавно он был реформирован и несколько изменён. Избранная библиография Отечественные работы * Аврорин В. А. Грамматика нанайского языка, т. 1. М.;Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1959. * Аврорин В. А. Грамматика нанайского языка, т.2. М.;Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1961. * Путинцева A. П. Морфология говора горинских нанай. Л, 1954. * Путинцева A. П. О производственной лексике горинских нанай // Ученые записки ЛГПИ. — Л., 1969. С. 383. * Сем Л. И. Очерки диалектов нанайского языка: бикинский (уссурийский) диалект. Л., 1976. * Столяров А. В. Нанайский язык // Красная книга языков народов России: Энциклопедический словарь-справочник. М., 1994. * Столяров А. В. Нанайский язык: социолингвистическая ситуация и перспектива сохранения // Малочисленные народы Севера, Сибири и Дальнего Востока. Проблемы сохранения и развития. Санкт-Петербург, 1997. * Суник O.П. Кур-урмийский диалект. Л.,. 1958. Зарубежные работы * Doerfer, Gerhard. Das Kur-Urmische und seine Verwandten. Zentralasiatische Studien, 7 1973 // 567—599. Wiesbaden: Otto Harrassowitz. * Doerfer, Gerhard. Ist Kur-Urmisch ein nanaischer Dialekt? Ural-Altaische Jahrbücher, 47 1975 //51-63. * Jun, An. Hezheyu Jianzhi Grammatical Sketch of the Hezhen Language. Beijing: Minzu Chubanshe Press, 1986. * Kazama, Shinjiro. Naanaigo no itchi' ni tsuite the so-called agreement in Nanay. Hokudai Gengogaku Kenkyuuhookoko 5. Sapporo: Faculty of Letters, Hokkaido University, 1994. * Zhang, Yang-chang, Bing Li, and Xi Zhang. The Hezhen Language. Changchun: Jilin University Press, 1989b. Нанайские тексты * Аврорин В. А. Материалы по нанайскому языку и фольклору. Л., 1986. * Нанайский фольклор: Нингман, сиохор, тэлунгу. Новосибирск, 1996. * Самар Е. Манга покто. Трудные тропы. Хабаровск, 1992. * Самар Е. Кондонкан даламдини. Кондонский староста. Хабаровск, 2000. * Пассар А. Ми урэхэмби нингмансал. Сказки моего детства. Хабаровск, 2002. * Ходжер А. Михорангоари. Поклонение природе. Хабаровск, 2000. * Маршак С. Я. Двенадцать месяцев. Дёан дюэр биа (в переводе С. Н. Оненко). Хабаровск, 1990. * Бельды Г. На найни: Стихи. Хабаровск, 1980. * Kazama, Shinjiro. Nanay Texts. Publications on Tungus Languages and Cultures 4. Center for Language Studies, Otaru University of Commerce: Otaru, Japan. 1993. Nanay and Japanese * Kazama, Shinjiro. Nanay Folk Tales and Legends 2. Publications on Tungus Languages and Cultures 8. Faculty of Education, Tottori University: Tottori, Japan. 1996. Nanay and Japanese * Kazama, Shinjiro. Nanay Folk Tales and Legends 3. Publications on Tungus Languages and Cultures 10. Tokyo University of Foreign Studies: Tokyo. Japan. 1997. Nanay and Japanese * Kazama, Shinjiro. Nanay Folk Tales and Legends 4. Publications on Tungus Languages and Cultures 12. Chiba: Chiba University. 1998. Словари * Оненко С. Н. Русско-нанайский словарь (свыше 8 000 слов). Л., 1959. * Петрова Т. И. Нанайско-русский словарь (около 8 000 слов). Л., 1960. * Оненко С. Н. Нанайско-русский и русско-нанайский словарь: пособие для учащихся средней школы (более 3 600 слов). Л., 1982. * Оненко С. Н. Словарь нанайско-русский и русско-нанайский: пособие для учащихся средней школы (около 4 000 слов). Л., 1989. * Оненко С. Н. Лоца-Наанай Хэсэһкуни. Русско-нанайский словарь (около 5 000 слов). М., 1986. * Оненко С. Н. Нанай-Лоча Хэсэһкуни. Нанайско-русский словарь (12 800 слов). М., 1980. * Киле А. С. Нанайско-русский тематический словарь (духовная культура). Хабаровск, 1999. Категория:Тунгусо-маньчжурские языки Категория:Языки России Категория:Языки Китая Категория:Хабаровский край Категория:Приморский край Категория:Хэйлунцзян br:Nanaieg en:Nanai language eo:Nanaja lingvo fi:Nanain kieli fr:Nanai mk:Нанајски јазик nl:Nanai (taal) no:Nanaiisk th:ภาษานาไน zh:赫哲语